Por siempre
by Xime25
Summary: las cosas puedes terminar cuando menos lo esperas, el momento perfecto es el presente.


**HOLA CHICAS… AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT QUE HICE UN DIA ESCUCHANDO MUSICA, ESTA BASADO EN DOS CANCIONES… OJALA LAS ESCUCHEN MIENTRAS LO LEAN… LAS QUE LO LEAN **

**Yo te extrañare- tercer cielo**

**No quiero estar sin ti – Sin bandera**

***más que nada es la primera canción***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Por siempre**

La vida da muchas vueltas, demasiadas a decir verdad, nunca imaginamos las cosas con un final infeliz, pero la verdad es que estos finales son más habituales de lo común.

El amor parece ser algo maravilloso y en verdad que lo es, con el todo cambia ya nada parece malo, pero cualquier cosa puede interrumpirlo de golpe y hacer que acabe.

Al igual que la vida, es tan frágil que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede acabar frente a ti, junto a la persona que mas amas en la vida.

La vida es polvo y con una simple brisa se puede esparcir todo.

Nunca pensé que doliera tanto perder a alguien pero es aun más si esa persona es el amor de tu vida.

Cuanto desearía volver el tiempo atrás, pero lo único que llega a mi mente en ese maldito momento.

_**Flashback**_

Era un día cualquiera para muchos, menos para mí, hoy cumplía dos años con mi preciosa niña, mi bella.

Llevaba semanas buscando el momento perfecto y por fin lo había encontrado. Hice reservaciones en un lindo restaurant, no muy lujoso pero era encantador y a mi bella le encantaría. Era el lugar perfecto para pedirle que se mi esposa.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun tenía que pasar a buscar a bella a su departamento, tome la billetera y las llaves del auto y Salí, pero antes de cerrar la puerta busque la cajita con el anillo dentro, no era un anillo muy ostentoso, más bien era sencillo pero sabía que a mi bella le encantaría.

Subí al coche y Salí rumbo a su departamento.

Al llegar, subí las escaleras y toque a su puerta, no tardo más de 15 segundos en abrir. Al abrirse la puerta me encontré con la imagen más bella que había visto en mi vida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello un poco revuelto y tenía un zapato en la mano, al principio me dio un poco de risa verla pero luego sentí algo extraño, una presión en mi pecho, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, que permaneciera por siempre en mis brazos.

- Te amo, mi bella – me sentía extraño como si algo fuese pasar, pero de seguro era una tontería, nunca había sido de esos tipos que tiene presentimientos.

- yo igual te amo mi Eddie- me sonrió y luego beso, fue un beso en extremo dulce, cuanto la amaba.

- ve a terminar de vestirte, yo te espero aquí.

-está bien- sonrió y luego salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba de vuelta, la verdad no importaba lo que se pusiera, siempre se veía hermosa.

- Lista, vamos- me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la puerta.

Subimos al volvo y partimos rumbo al restaurant, una vez ahí, pedimos nuestra mesa y ordenamos la comida.

Todo transcurrió en orden, hablamos de muchas cosas pero luego del postre bella me pregunto:

-Ed, ¿qué te pasa amor? Hace rato que estas pensativo.

- No pasa nada, es solo que… - suspire y me levante de la silla- espero no equivocarme y no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada- sin decir más me pare frente a ella y me arrodille, saque la pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo y la puse en mi mano.

-Bella, mi amor, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo he sido en estos dos hermosos años contigo, no imagino una vida sin ti, espero que Dios tampoco lo quiera, has sido la única que ha tocado mi corazón y no dudes en tomarlo cuando quieras porque ya es tuyo y siempre lo será, por siempre y para siempre, mi amor ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Su cara estaba blanca, sus manos en la boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Edward, nunca sería capaz de dar otra respuesta que un rotundo… ¡SI! , por supuesto que si mi vida, eres mi único amor y lo serás por siempre, siempre y siempre – dicho esto se tiro a mis brazos y me beso.

La abrase y levante del suelo dando unos pequeños giros.

A lo lejos sentí unos aplausos, seguro de las demás personas que había en el local, pero mi mente estaba totalmente concentrada en la chica que estaba en mis brazos y que en cuestión de mese seria mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, los cuales serian muchos, ya me imaginaba a unas pequeñas bellitas corriendo por todos lados, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Sin quererlo esta hermosa castaña se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, toda mi vida giraba en torno a ella y siempre seria así.

Luego de unos momentos la baje y le puse el anillo, el cual recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pague la cuenta y salimos de ahí.

Caminamos abrazados al volvo, cuando estuvimos cerca le abrí la puerta con una pequeña reverencia lo cual ella sonrió ligeramente y entro.

Una vez dentro del auto junto a ella, no lo pude evitar y capture sus labios, en un beso llenos de amor.

-te amo- dijo con una cara que demostraba toda su ternura.

-yo también mi amor, con toda mi alma.

Encendí el carro y comencé a conducir camino a su departamento donde estaríamos un rato mas juntos. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos manejando cuando vi unas grandes luces que se acercaban peligrosamente a nosotros, lo único que fui capaz de hacer en esos momentos fue girar el manubrio para tratar de esquivarlo y esperar lo peor.

Pero mi cabeza giro hacia la mujer que estaba mi lado, sus grandes ojos llenos de terror, me miraban también esperando lo peor, eso fue lo último que vi antes de un gran impacto que me dejo inconsciente.

Cuando reaccione un poco, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo, el sector estaba lleno de luces y gente que trataba de abrir la puerta del piloto, instintivamente mi cabeza giro hacia l asiento en el que iba mi bella, ignore el dolor de mi cuello y me acerque.

Su imagen me dejo aturdido, su cabeza estaba llena de sangre y parecía inconsciente, pero justo en el momento en que la iba a tocar alguien la saco del auto.

-¡Bella!- grite con toda la fuerza que pude en esos momentos, pero un hombre me interrumpió.

-tranquilo, tranquilo… la van a atender, déjame ayudarte – luego de eso volví a perder la conciencia.

Cuando desperté estaba en la camilla de un hospital, la gente corría por el pasillo interrumpiendo la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta.

Mire mi brazo y estaba lleno de cables pero lo único que me importaba en estos momentos era ella, era Bella, ¿Dónde estaba?

Como pude me pare y Salí de la habitación, comencé a caminar por el pasillo y al parecer nadie se percato de mi presencia ya que me dejaron caminar sin problema, iba mirando por todas las ventanillas para saber donde estaba mi niña, Hasta que llegue, abrí la puerta y su imagen me hizo temer.

Estaba completamente pálida, tenia puntos en la cabeza y cables por todo su cuerpo, me acerque como pude y me senté en una silla.

-Bella, Bella mi amor, despierta por favor – las lagrimas se estaban agolpando en mis ojos, su imagen estaba destrozando mi corazón.

-Ed.… Edward….amor- su voz era apenas un susurro.

-aquí estoy mi amor, te vas a poner bien ¿si? – trataba de convencerla pero era más para mí.

-son solo unas heridas, pronto podremos casarnos y…

-Edward- me interrumpió sin fuerzas- Edward, escúchame amor, por favor…- me calle y la mire, las lagrimas ya no se escondían en mis ojos y corrían libremente por mi cara, tome su mano entre las mías y espere a que continuara.

- mi amor, yo te amo y siempre lo hare, este donde este, mi corazón siempre va a estar contigo, eso nunca cambiara, sé que no puedo más, me siento débil amor, y sé que no podre seguir contigo en esta vida pero quiero que sepas que me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo y dejarte es lo que más me duele. Yo voy a estar bien así que ya no quiero que llores por mí- limpio mis lagrimas- ahora podre descansar y de seguro que es un lugar hermoso.

-Edward quiero que seas feliz, que me prometas que estarás bien, que harás tu vida y tendrás muchos hijos- sonrió- que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz. Algún día nos volveremos a ver pero será a su tiempo ¿me lo prometes?

No era capaz de hablar, tenía un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que apenas podía respirar. Agache la cabeza y llore como un niño pequeño, ¡¿porque se tenía que estar despidiendo?! , ¡¿Por qué l vida era tan injusta y me quitaba la felicidad, porque Dios no la dejaba aquí a mi lado?!

-no Bella, mi Bella no por favor no te despidas de mi, por favor, no me dejes- le suplique- Bella tu eres todo en mi vida, sin ti nada tendría sentido, tu eres mi felicidad, mi amor porfavor.

-Mi vida- dijo entre lagrimas- sus ojos parecían pequeñas cascadas, que no paraban de botar esas hermosas lagrimas llenas de sentimientos- no hay nada más que desearía que quitarte ese dolor, pro no puedo, lo único que me queda es que me prometas que estarás bien y serás feliz, por favor.

La mire y no pude hacer más que prometérselo.

-te lo prometo- y rompí a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez besando su cara, toda su perfecta cara, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, sus hermosos ojos, esos que tantas veces me deslumbraron, aquellos que daría todo por verlos por siempre, esos preciosos ojos que no vería nunca más y finalmente bese sus labios, aquellos carnosos labios, perfectos y suaves, aquellos que se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos, esos que siempre estaban tibios pero ahora estaban cada vez mas fríos.

Cuando me separe de ella tome sus manos y las bese.

-Bella te amo, por dios por favor no me dejes- la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de mi ¿ qué podía hacer yo?

En ese momento las maquinas comenzaron a sonar desesperadamente, mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y las lagrimas corrían con mas desesperación.

-no, no no no no , bella no , no te vayas.

Entraron dos enfermeras, seguidas de un doctor

-aléjese señor por favor- me dijo el doctor, pero no lo tome en cuenta y me puse al lado de bella

-amor, bella, no me hagas esto, ¡BELLA!

-Edward- su respiración era entrecortada- te amo y siempre lo hare por siempre y para siempre…. Se… feliz…..- con esto sus ojos se cerraron.

Las enfermeras y el doctor comenzaron a darle electrochoques, su cuerpo , su pequeño cuerpo se movía pero no reaccionaba…. Lo único que sentía era el sonido del maldito pitido que ahora era solo un pito…

Sus ojos se cerraron pero esta vez para siempre…

Corrí hasta ella y la tome en mis brazos

-amor, amor por favor despierta, bella ya despierta por favor.

-señor lo lamento, pero la joven está muerta – dijo el doctor con la mirada sombría.

-no, no puede ser, no ¡¿porque?!

-señor por favor, se tiene que retirar.

-no, por favor solo un minuto, déjeme despedirme…. Por favor…

-está bien pero solo un minuto

-está bien.

Cuando salió y quede solo , me dedique mirarla, contemple cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas, su suave cabello, pase mis manos por él y lo inhale , un maravilloso olor a fresas salía del, nunca lo olvidaría, acaricie su rostro, toque sus labios y los bese por última vez, los bese.

Con cuidado me levante de la camilla y acomode su cabello.

SE veía en paz, como si durmiera, cuanto desearía poder despertar de esta pesadilla y encontrarme con su cálido cuerpo a mi lado, velando mi sueño, pero no pasaría.

Bese su frente y la mire por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación dejando atras a la única mujer de mi vida, a mi único amor y a la dueña de mi corazón, muerta en esa camilla.

Fin flashback

Y aquí estaba, como todos los días, en el cementerio frente a su tumba, recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Cuanto desearía volver el tiempo atrás y mirarla una vez más, tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca.

-Han pasado 6 meses ya y nada es lo mismo amor, te prometí que sería feliz y que estaría bien pero no puedo y no creo que sea capaz, sin ti ya nada es lo mismo, nada tiene sentido, lo único que me tranquiliza es que ahora estas descansando y estas bien, pero te amo y siempre te amare y ten por seguro que siempre te recordare, siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

No te podre venir a ver en unos meses porque tengo que viajar por el trabajo, pero pensare en ti todos los días – seque mi cara y agache para dejar un gran ramo de flores en su lapida- son tus favoritas- suspire- ya me tengo que ir- te amo, siempre te recuerdo amor, pero tranquila que hare lo que pueda por salir adelante, aunque duela tanto.

Adiós.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Espero les guste y me den a conocer su opinión.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
